Lights, Camera, and Our Action
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Ciel is a 19 year old teen who interns at a Movie Studio, run by Sebastian, located on the outskirts of London. Sebastian and Ciel share a hidden love interest towards eachother under the workers radar. And every Friday night, they partake in a event where one of their fantasies becomes a reality. This story is in Ciel's POV, and it's OOC, so if you don't like OOC, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating anything in a while, I've been kind of busy lately. Well, anyway, this is the story I've been working on all summer. I got this idea about a year ago, but I had other fanfiction ideas that I decided to do first until I got to this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Enjoy~!

…

Lights, Camera, and Our Action

I walk down a white narrow hall. My black Nike sneakers tapping against the white, polished tile floor as I continue to walk. I make a sharp turn to the right, receiving a squeak from my shoes. The light from the ceiling above me makes my dark charcoal-blue hair seem a few shades lighter, and my deep blue eyes gaze upon every door that came into its view.

Hello my name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. I am 19 years old, and I'm an intern at a movie studio located on the outskirts of London, and right now, I'm heading to my boss's, , office. I feel my lips coil into a smirk as I find his door at the end of the hall. I give his door three quick knocks, and then wait patiently for his respond.

"Come in." I hear his deep voice reply from the other end of the door. My heart rushes with adrenaline as I slowly open the door, closing it when I've stepped inside.

"Hello Sebastian." I purr while my eyes stare my boss, who is busying himself with the paperwork in front of him. The sound of my voice causes him to look up from his work.

"Oh, Ciel, it's you." he says relieved, a smile forming on his lips. No one in the building is aware of this, but not only is Sebastian the President of this studio, as well as my boss, he is also my lover. That is how I get away with calling him by his first name, instead of his last like everybody else, except for when we're not alone.

I smile back at him in return. Loving the way he pushes his chair back, and makes room for me. I don't hesitate when his eyes signal me to come forward. I slowly begin to walk towards him, my long slender fingers brushing against the various objects on his mahogany work desk. I slide into his lap with ease, my head now resting against his neck.

"Do you know what today is?" he asks me. I nod, today is Friday. And that means that when night falls, just like every Friday, we will partake in a event where one of our fantasies becomes a reality.

"I do." I say casually. I lift myself up, showering his lips with quick, soft, kisses. When he begins to kiss me back our kisses then begin to get slower, and more passionate. I love moments like these, the feeling of his arms embracing me comforts me, his presence calms me, and my body touching his excites me. My feet slide to the floor, our lips parting with a loud 'Pop' as I pull away. I walk back towards the door, swaying my hips left and right slowly. I know he's watching me. I know his lust filled eyes are trained on my backside, and that's just how I like it. When I reach the door two objects welcome me. Two duffle bags, one that is black and has a red 'S' in the center. And another that is black as well, but instead of the letter being an 'S', and the color of the letter being red, the letter on this bag is a 'C' with the color of deep blue, the same color as my eyes. I extend my arm and grab the duffle with the blue C, sliding it up my arm so that it rests on my shoulder blade. I grasp the handle, looking over my shoulder as I say to Sebastian with a mischievous smirk, "And I'll be looking forward to it." and with that much said, I open the door, exiting his office so I can prepare for tonight's event.


	2. Chapter 2

I look over my shoulders when I reach the place, which we like to call "The Closet", where all the clothes and props are kept.

_I am alone, good._

I enter the room swiftly and turn on the lights. The Closet is one of the biggest room this studio has. The floor covers about 25 feet, and the ceiling is twice that much. I quickly go over to the section where all the manikins are kept, observing my options. My eyes glance upon a metallic manikin. A stethoscope hanging loosely around its neck, a white lab coat that reaches to its calves inches below. Simple attire for a doctor, really. Sebastian could pull it off easily, but I bet he would really improve this look if he had on his reading glasses. Maybe I'll place them in my bag as soon as we get home so it doesn't arouse suspicion.

I close my eyes, an image of Sebastian appears. I'm right; him in his glasses does improve the look, by a lot. I let my mind continue to wonder. I can see myself sprawled out across the bed, my breath coming out in short pants, my faced flushed and a darker shade of red streaming across my cheeks as I say while bringing a hand to my forehead. "Oh doctor~, I don't feel good. I think there's something wrong with me~!"

"Is that so?" I can see the smirk coiling onto his lips with his reply. I nod, avoiding his gaze as I continue to blush madly. "Well then, let the doctor take a good look at you." he purrs, sliding his hands under my shirt.

I force myself to open my eyes, a shudder running down my spine. That one is nice, real nice, but it's not what I'm looking for. I keep looking around, the next thing that catches my eyes are a pile of books lying by my feet. Books, they remind me of learning, they remind me of teachers and tutors, they remind me of students.

_Teachers... Students..._

I retrieve one of the books. "Japanese." I mutter to myself with a groan as I flip through the pages. " A language that comes with a challenge."

A new image pops into my head as I close my eyes again. Me and Sebastian sitting at our dining table, next to each other, with a Japanese textbook in between us.

"Konnichiwa." ( Hello ) Sebastian says, adjusting his reading glasses before pointing to the phrase.

"Konnichiwa." ( Hello ) I reply back, it appears I've been practicing this for a while; normally I wouldn't get it right on my first try.

"Good job." Sebastian says, giving me a quick kiss on my lips as a reward. I see myself blushing madly. "Now, try saying this phrase on your own." he points to a random phrase.

"Alright." I say while looking at the symbols above his finger. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa shieru desu." (Hello, my name is Ciel.) My name isn't in the text, of course, there's just a blank line where my name is supposed to go.

"Very good." Sebastian says before giving me another kiss, although this kiss was long enough for me to respond.

"I'm tired." I whine to him when he draws back, "Can we take a study break?"

"We've took so many already." he tells me.

"Oh please!" I beg, "Onegai shimasu sensei!" (Please teacher!)

"IIE!" (NO!) he snaps at me.

"Fine!" I say back, "How about we learn something different instead?"

"I don't see a problem with that." he says while closing the book. I smirk seductively at him, grabbing him by his shirt and smothering him with kisses. "Kore wa nan desu ka?" ( What is this?) he asks me with a shocked voice, as well as a shocked expression, "I thought I said no study breaks."

"This isn't a study break." I reply innocently while burying my face in the crook of his neck, "This is our next subject~." I purr before giving his neck a playful nip.

I open my eyes once more with a smirk coiled onto my lips. I like this one, but it's still not what I'm looking for. I sigh as I close the book, and sigh once more when I put it back. "What other choices do I have?" I ask myself as I keep looking. "Oh hello." I mutter as a manikin in a officer's outfit catches my eyes. "What do we have here?" I ask as I run my fingers over it. I'd love to see Sebastian in this. A black tank top wrapped tightly around his upper body, long blue pants hanging firmly on his sides, a police man's shirt placed loosely and open on his shoulders, and a pair of handcuffs swirling around his index finger. I smirk seductively at this, shivers of anticipation and delight run through me. My body starts to get excited, and I feel my pants getting tight. I don't need to imagine myself in this, I don't need time to decide if I choose this or not, because this is what I want tonight.

_I want to be Sebastian's prisoner._

I quickly strip the manikin of its clothing and fold it neatly into my bag. When I place the prisoner's outfit inside, I find myself getting frustrated at closing my bag. But when I do get it closed, I sneak out of The Closet. As I'm about to making a clean get away I hear an unexpected yell coming right towards me. "Hey! Ciel's finally coming out of The Closet!" I turn and face the owner of the voice. The owner is Alois Trancy, more like Alois Tranny, he's an intern here as well. I'm not surprised by this, I kind of expected him to say that at some point. I glare at him; he knows I can't stand it when he torments me.

"Hello Ciel~!" he says while blowing me a kiss. I reject the air kiss immediately, replying back to him in a sarcastic tone.

"Hello tranny. Oh wait, what I meant was...no, I'm right, tranny." He glares at me.

"Why were you in 'The Closet'?" he asks in a suspicious tone.

"Why were you Frenching Claude in the hall?" I ask back, snickering when I see his cheeks burn red.

_Busted!_

"Changing the subject, are we?" he asks suspiciously, his eyes continue to glare at me. I sigh, he really can be so demanding, and stuck up, sometimes. Oh well, he asked for it.

"Changing fuck buddies are we?" a cocky smirk coils onto my lips as I ask in return. Alois really needs to learn that he'll never beat me in a battle of comebacks, no matter how hard he tries. "I've never seen you get so serious over work." I tell him. His face burns red with anger as I check the time on my phone. My shifts over, I can go home with Sebastian now, I can have some fun. "And speaking of work," I pause so I can put my phone back into my pocket, "I'm done with it for today. So I'm going to go home. You can go home as well, or you can run around in ladies' clothing, or go around the lone halls fuckin' your new fuck buddy, or wear lipstick. Whatever the hell you trannies regularly do." I leave his presence when my last sentence rolls off my tongue. I continue to stride down the hall, with my duffle tapping against my hips, until I swing the back door open.

The evening mid-summer air hits my body. I immediately search for Sebastian. And when I see him, I see he's leaning against his black mustang, his own duffle bag hanging down to his side, and waiting patiently, for me.

…

Things are going to get very interesting, very soon. Thank you so much for reading this much so far. Review! How is it? What do you think Sebastian's fantasy will be? How did I do on the Japanese? I don't speak it fluently, so if I made any errors please tell me so I can fix it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wait, there's a disclaimer? Oh yeah I don't own Kuroshitsuji, that disclaimer. Lol

Enjoy this….um….interesting chapter!

…

I can't help but jump in anticipation as I stand beside our apartment door, waiting for Sebastian. I see he's making no effort in changing his walking pace. I would just walk in and wait for him inside, but he's the only one that has the key to this apartment. And he knows I'm always eager to get this thing started. And what's worse, whenever I complain to him about being too slow, he apologizes and blames it on eating too much during dinner.

_What a load of crap._

"Took you long enough." I snap as he places the key into the door knob.

"I'm sorry; I must have eaten too much tonight." I sigh, rolling my eyes as he opens the door and enters. I follow him into our apartment, taking off my shoes before sinking into our black coach in our living room. I watch Sebastian as he takes our duffle bags and places them inside our room. "Ready?" he asks while leaning against the door. I nod, rising to my feet. "Whose fantasy should we do?" he asks when I reach him.

Let me say this right now, we do not take turns. We don't do my fantasy one week, and Sebastian's the next. That would get rather dull, rather quick. Instead, we play a game to determine which fantasy we do. And we have a lot of games to choose from. Like, 'Whoever can get the other to blush first wins!' but the odds aren't exactly in my favor when we do that. The only thing that will get that man to blush is if I wear cat ears or anything cat related.

_Damn that man and his cat fetishes._

"I know." I head towards the kitchen, open the freezer door, and retrieve a piece of ice. I see Sebastian's eyes light up as I return to him with an ice cube in hand.

This game is one of my personal favorites, as well as Sebastian's. The game is called, "Iceberg to River", and the rules for this are simple. The person who retrieves the ice is the one who places the cube in their mouth first. They keep the cube in their mouth until the designated time, which is determined by the person who retrieves the ice, is up. Then they pass it, mouth to mouth, to the next person, and they keep it in their mouth until the time is up. The goal of this game is to melt the ice as much as you can in the time period. Until there's nothing but water in your mouth, if there's no ice of any size, you win. And if the ice melts inside your mouth when time runs out, you still pass it to your opponent and you lose. I know the rules may seem unfair and complicated, but I created this game and I get a better chance of winning at this than trying to make that man blush.

"How long?" he asks me as we walk into our room and sit down on our bed.

"Five seconds." I say, the ice is starting to melt. "And Go!" I plop the ice cube into my mouth. I shudder at the cold sensation. But I swish it in my mouth as fast as I could, despite the fact I'm starting to get a migraine.

"That's longer than five seconds." he scolds, his lips open and centimeters from mine. I roll my eyes for the second time that night, leaning forward and pass the ice cube into his mouth; little droplets of water get placed on the side of his lips. He closes his mouth, and I can hear the water and ice swishing inside his cavern.

"You're counting a lot faster than a second truly is." I say, opening my mouth wider so it can be placed inside over and over again until the ice melts and one of us is claimed the winner.

..

Things are really starting to heat up. The ice is nearly melted when Sebastian passes it into my mouth. I don't do anything, I remain perfectly still until the time is up and it's transported into his mouth. With a smug on his face, he swallows the water. Saying, "I win." triumphantly and a smirk forming onto his lips, "There was nothing but water, and saliva, left."

"You could have swallowed it." I say to him.

"I highly doubt that happened." he replies. I pout , I won't see Sebastian in an officer uniform tonight.

"Hey," he says with comfort in his tone, "Don't pout like that. It will make your master very upset."

"Master?" my voice is filled with confusion.

_What's going on here? What's this man up to?_

"That's right." he purrs while cupping my chin with his hand. "That is my fantasy for this evening. Me as a perverted master, and you as my servant."

Sebastian has selected many different fantasies during our relationship. He once made us dress up as pirates, and he pillaged my body in search for my 'hidden treasure'. Another time we acted like newlyweds, and this was our honeymoon night. He wore a simple black tux, while I was slipped into a long white dress. I didn't mind. I looked pretty damn hot in that dress.

But my favorite, my absolute favorite, was when he started fantasizing about fucking me in his office at work. When we finished our game, Sebastian told me he's always wanted to see how I'd react to being bent over is work desk and fucked mercilessly. I remember just the very thought before we left sent shudders down my back. And when we arrived to the studio, everyone had left. So we entered the studio, and headed into his office. I had my clothes off, and bare chest pressed against his desk immediately. That was a blissful night.

I nod, my eyes flicking in anticipation, adrenaline rushing into my veins. He smirks at me as he rises to his feet, and makes his way to his bag. But he doesn't stop when he grabs it, instead he continued to walk and he exited the room with his bag. Abandoning me at such an early state in our game.

Sebastian alone has done a lot of weird things in the past, but this one, by far, is one of the most bizarre acts I've ever seen him do. This beats the time when he made me dress up as a cat. And I don't mean naked body, cat ears, and cat tail. I'm talking about a complete cat suit. Head, body, everything, all one big, black furred suit. ~ Lucky for me the costume zipper started at the tail and ran up the front. He made me strip of all my clothes, made me get inside that suit, and unzipped it until my backside, and only my backside, was uncovered. It was so hot! Sweat pouring down my body, my breathing getting ragged and tangled with his. And just so you know, I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about being in the fucking suit during sex! Worst part of it was, I had to act like a cat the entire time! Which meant I could only purr and meow during this. And he got pissed off at me because I moaned a few times, instead of purring or meowing. I'd like to see him try to only purr and meow when there's a giant cock ramming inside him and slamming against his prostate!

But now my eyes widen, my jaw falls open slightly, my head shaking, listening to the sounds of items moving into somewhere franticly. My guess is Sebastian's putting kitchen items into his bag, but more importantly...I'm wondering...why is he doing it? I don't wait too long before the bedroom door opens again, and Sebastian enters with a smug expression on his face.

"Here, put this on." he says while placing a uniform onto the bed. I rise to my feet and turn so I can get a better look at what I have to get into.

It's-it's a maid's outfit! Short and black, covered with laces, black knee-high stockings. A pair of cat ears? Well, this is Sebastian after all. But what I don't get is why do I have to look like a maid when I'm supposed to act like a servant? Why couldn't I be his butler? If this were my fantasy, Sebastian would be my butler, but he'd be serving me in close to nothing. As I begin to strip off my clothing, I detect breathing getting softer. I look over my shoulders, Sebastian is staring at me, he's barely breathing, and his eyes are glowing full of lust in anticipation. I turn around so I can continue changing. Slipping into my dress casually before facing Sebastian. He signals me to come sit beside him on our bed. And that's when he says, "Action."

…

And this is when I say, this story has gone from OOC to really OOC. But the best is soon to come, I promise! So please, continue reading my story. Also, review! I absolutely love hearing everyone's opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no longer not own Kuroshitsuji! Jk, Jk, J-K. I still don't own Kuroshitsuji, that's the Disclaimer. This is my story, I do own this, and my story is getting perverted now, and perverted is always good in my book. :D

Enjoy.

…

"Can I help you with something, master?" I ask him as innocently as I could, crossing my legs together, and placing my arms behind my back. He nods and signals me to come forward. I stride towards him, swaying my hips left and right, leaving him in a trance. "What can I do for you master?" I ask him.

"Well, for starts, you can take off your uniform." he says with eyes roaming up and down my body.

"M-my uniform?" he nods, "B-but why would you want this ol' thing?" he takes me by the hand and pulls me into one of his embraces.

"For body inspections." he pauses to purr lowly in my ear, "To make sure you're doing your job, and not being...dirty." and before I can respond to him, I feel his slimy hot tongue enter my ear. The sudden change causes me to shudder and makes my cheeks glisten with pink.

"Oh master~! Oh~." I close my eyes and moan as Sebastian thrusts his muscle into my ear. I can feel the vibration of his chuckle rattling in my ear. I feel his tongue slide out as I'm placed against the bed frame, leaving me with a tickling, yet empty, feeling that causes me to whine in protest. I soon shut up when I feel his hands roaming my chest, pinching my nipples so softly that I find myself arching my back into it. His skillful hands move to the back of my dress, where they stroke my back until they reach my zipper, and my outfit is practically torn off of me when it's unzipped. I shudder at the sudden change, my blush becoming more noticeable.

"You're so adorable." Sebastian purrs into my ear, causing my blush to deepen. He chuckles at me, handing over a container that he placed earlier when I was changing. I bring the substance to my nose, inhaling the rich scent that makes my mouth water.

_Chocolate syrup._

I know what Sebastian wants me to do by the way his eyes glare at the container. I carried on in silence, squirting the cold substance onto my bare chest. "Oops." I say seductively as I run my index finger up my chest, collecting any chocolate that came into contact. With a small moan, I take my finger into my mouth. My tongue swirling around my digit, my eyes staring lustfully at the man before me. I give my finger a small kiss before purring, "My bad." and finish off with a seductive smirk.

Sebastian smirks back at me in return, grabbing my hand and draw the same digit into his mouth. I gasp at the harsh and hot feeling sensation. He lets go of my finger, and I'm tempted to put it back in my mouth, but Sebastian pins my arms to the side before I can do anything.

"Why yes, it is your bad." Sebastian whispers mischievously into my ear before giving it a playful nip. "And since I have a feeling you'll make matters worse, I'll clean this up myself." the next thing I know, I'm feeling Sebastian's tongue slide up from my stomach, ( _Wait... how the hell did it get there so_ _fast?_ ) across my nipple, and doing cat licks across my chest. I toss my head back and cry out at this maddening sensation. My skin twitching, as I feel the tickling sensation occur. I also have another feeling. I have a feeling that Sebastian doesn't really want to be my master.

_He only desired to see me in another dress, and this was the only excuse he could come up with. I bet he won't do anything to me if I try to stop him._

To test out myself curiosity, I lean forward. Pushing him off of my chest, and down to the ground, where I climb on top of him and straddled his hips. His eyes look at me, widening more and more in shock as I begin to unbutton his creamy white formal shirt, tearing it off of his body when I finish the last button. And as I eagerly go for the belt on his pants, he practically springs into an attack. Ramming me into the bed frame, holding me firmly by my hips.

"What the hell was that little stunt you just pulled about?" he growls dangerously into my ear.

_Oh shit, ohh shit, he's pissed, he's pissed, and I'm screwed._

"Come on now, what was that all about." he continues to growl, with every word venomous and his grip on my hips tightens. I hiss out in pain. "Come on, tell me! Something in your chemical induced mind told you it was ok to be superior to your master. So tell me, am I right?" he pulls me down to the carpet, his body on top of mine, the grip he has on my hips is so unbearable, tears are actually forming into my eyes. My right leg begins to spasm, and I unintentionally knee Sebastian in his groin. Panic begins to set in as he instantly releases my grip my curls himself into a fetal position.

_Oh shit, ohh shit, I'm a dead man, a soon to be dead man!_

I roll over and spring to my feet, mad dashing out of the room with just my black stockings, and matching black boxers on my person.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get your ass back here!" Sebastian yells at me between painful groans as he tries to recover from my muscle spasm.

_GAH! W-Where do I hide? What's there to hide in? How fast can I get there? Why am I asking myself so many fucking questions?_

There's not a lot of safe hiding places in this two-bath, two-bedroomed apartment. I need to quickly strategize where would the safest place for me to be in. Maybe if I find something erotic to do when he finds me, then maybe he'll be more turned on then pissed and ready to kill me. But where can that be.

_The Kitchen!_

"Ready or not, Phantomhive, here I come!" Sebastian's voice booms at me.

_GAH! AND HURRY!_

I bolt into our kitchen. Being extra cautious that I don't slam into the dining room table. And as soon as I enter, my mind franticly begins racing for something.

_Something erotic, something erotic! Come on, come on! I know there's something here I can use! Ahha!_

I rush to the far counter where we keep all our fruits. God must want me to live, because what I find is a ripe banana. It's small, but in the matter between life and death, size doesn't matter. Well, in this situation size doesn't matter. Sebastian's footsteps get louder louder as he quickly approaches. I waste little time hoping onto the counter.

"So, you had all this time to hide, and this is the best place you could come up with?" Sebastian spits at me. I slowly nod, bringing the tip of the banana to my partly opened lips. "Oh now what are doing?"

I shove the fruit inch by inch into my mouth, staring at him with innocent eyes, moaning as more of my mouth gets filled. But I don't like what I'm seeing. Sebastian is glaring at me, his expression clearly reads, "pissed off!" and this isn't helping me one bit.

"You've got to be kidding me." he mutters to himself, making his way towards me. "Nice try." he says sarcastically before ripping the fruit out of my windpipe. "But do you honestly think that this," he pauses so he can shake the small piece of fruit in front of my face, "would get you out of trouble? That all of my anger would just disappear and we'd go back into the bedroom and act like nothing happened"

_That's what I hoped _

"Well guess what, something did happen. Something painful happened to me in there, and you're going to be punished for it." my heart is pounding against my chest, I don't think I've ever felt so scared on a Friday night in a long time. "For starters." he tells me in a firm tone, "Instead of kissing that damn fruit," he furiously undoes his pants, slamming them to the ground before attempting the same thing to his boxers. "you should have been puckering up to this." he shoves me down to the tile floor. Only giving me a mere two seconds before forcing it into my mouth.

I scream around it as pain stings into the back of my throat. He places his hand firmly on the back of my head, holding my head in place.

_I can't move, I can't move, and I can't breathe._

I try and bob my head back up, but Sebastian's hand being there makes it impossible, it only makes my chokes and gags to become more aware. I'm soon feeling lightheaded, and my body's becoming dizzy. That's when Sebastian releases my head, and I quickly remove him out of me. So I can gasp air into my body, and cough saliva and pre-cum out of my body.

"Master, I'm so sorry." I croak out to him, "I didn't mean too." I drop my head in shame. My throat burns like a scorching fire, and I don't dare want to find out what'll happen to me if I call Sebastian by his name. I play along and see where things will take me.

"I know." he says, "But it still happened, and guess what." I look up at him as if saying, 'what?'. Hoping that Sebastian has calmed down, hoping that I'm forgiven, hoping desperately that this horrific episode is closing to an end. "I've only done a part of your punishment."

…

Oh ain't that a great place to stop! Sorry, but this is all I have written down so far. Maybe I'll make the next chapter in Sebastian's POV.

_Hmm, rape in Sebastian's POV. Should be interesting._

I think that's what I'm going to do. I should get started on it soon, thanks for reading this much of my story! It really does mean a lot to me. And also, REVIEW! I wanna hear everyone's opinion! Good or Bad I want 'em!


	5. Chapter 5

( Sebastian's POV )

I can't help but let out a low chuckle as Ciel's head jerks upwards from under me. His sapphire eyes ,stained with his own fear, staring at me.

"Master," he pleads, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for the umpteenth time I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." he shifts his weight on his knees so he can lift himself up. His lips lightly brushing against my arousal. "And I promise I'll do anything to make you believe me." Oh what a delicious purr he emanated from his throat as he took myself into his mouth. The unexpected change shocks me and I widen my eyes, placing my hand on his head as he took me in deeper and deeper into his mouth.

_Oh Ciel, why must you make it so difficult for me not to stay mad at you? I thought I was supposed to be punishing you right now._

That's right, I can't be all lovey dovey on him right now. That little stunt he pulled must have its consequences. Sure I'm over it now, and the pleasure I'm receiving from my cock being tight woven in his warm little cavern would spiral any man into forgiving any one.

_How can Ciel do this? Infuriate me one minute and soften my heart the next. _

I look down at my little maid. My erection's poking out of the side of his flushed red cheeks, his eyes are gazing into mine innocently.

_I may just climax into him right now._

But I remember that I have to be tough on him. I bet he's thinking that he's forgiven and his punishment's over.

_Even though I told him I wasn't. _

He sends vibrations around my cock as he hums in pleasure. I give a harsh thrust into his mouth and he gags on me, quickening the pace on my shaft.

_He's taking control again. _

He's always taking things under his control. Even though I'm the one who tops in our relationship.

_All I want, all I've ever wanted, is to have control in our sex. To be the full giver, to be the master, that is why I desired this fantasy. _

I can tell by the way Ciel's head bounces on my shaft, that he doesn't want to give up his control just yet.

"Go to the table." I command as I remove him from myself. He scowls at me, shifting his weight on his knees, before continuing to suck me off.

_Ciel, you're so stubborn. You'll do anything to get what you want. Just like you did on the day we met. _

I needed a new intern, our other intern retired and I needed his replacement. I remember seeing him sitting in front of me, answering questions I threw at him. He was so passionate for acting, I could tell he wanted this job. So throughout the interview, he kept unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Tempting me with the sight of his flawless pale skin.

_I was going to hire him in the first place, he didn't need to slowly strip for me...on second thought..._

"Ciel." I hiss while removing him from my member once more. I keep a good grip on his hair so he stays in place. "If you do not move to the table, the punishment I will give you will put you through hell and back." he gets on his hands and knees, making his way towards my member for a third time.

_How many times must I repeat myself? _

He takes my head into his mouth, gently securing it with his teeth, and starts to crawl backwards slowly. The sudden pulling sensation causes me to gasp, and as I take a step forward, he crawls back again. Soon we start to move and he releases myself from his teeth; starting to lap at my precum with his tongue until he bumps into our table.

I move myself to the back of one of our chairs, leaning my weight against it as I place my arms on it and say. "Get on the table and wait there until further instructions." There's a seductive smirk on Ciel's lips as he crawls up on the chair I'm leaning against. He rises himself up so he can rub his body against mine, and I gel his tongue licking my cheek before purring into my ear.

"Your wish is my command, master~." he climbs onto the table with his back arched and his smirk widening. When he's on the table, he gets on all fours before slowly lowering his arms and placing them beside his face. Leaving me with just the view of his backside.

The sight is beyond erotic and I have to shake my head so I could prevent myself from cumming at the sight. "Oh look at this." I say dangerously to him while removing his black boxers. "It looks like you're begging to be punished." I take Ciels' balls into my hand and grapple them in a circular motion. Ciel groans at my rough motion, moving his hips in the same direction as my action.

_That's it! I've had enough!_

I move around the chair and with a flick of my wrist, I slap Ciel's ass, a loud shriek escapes his lips. "Did I instruct you to move?" I hiss into his ear. His cries muffle and his hips stop moving.

_But….his cock twitched as well…_

With a curious, yet seductive, expression on my face I reach my hand forward and run my finger down Ciel's length. He shudders at my touch and spreads his legs apart; giving my hand more room to roam. I smirk at the shaking body in front of me as I rub his slit roughly against my finger, collecting the pre-cum that leaks onto my digit.

"M-Master!" he whines as I remove my finger from his member and bring the digit to my lips for a sample of him. As I slowly swirled my tongue around the last drop of him, and idea popped into my head. A punishment, one that will teach him that this is his rightful place.

_Pain...accompanied with pleasure….the ultimate punishment._

With my plan at hand, I slide my back onto the table. My face is now inches away from Ciel's erect member, and without warning, I take all of it into my mouth and suck….hard.

The first reaction I get from him is a high pitched cry.

_I bet he wasn't expecting that._

I can't help but smirk around him as his high moans and cries get louder and louder due to my harsh sucking and head bobbing. My hands slither their way up Ciel's slender legs, earning another cry from him when I cup his ass in my hands, giving myself more access to deep throat him.

One thing about Ciel that I absolutely love about him is his cries of pleasure intensify whenever he gets close to going over the edge. Kind of like a warning sign. And that's precisely what he's doing now. My hands are rubbing and squeezing his plump mounds playfully, while my mouth and tongue is occupying with his lower parts. His cries are happening more frequently, every inhale he takes is a pant and every exhale is a cry filled with pleasure.

Here's the pleasure.

I suck his tip as if it were a savory Popsicle, I feel his body quivering, his cries are so high and so frequent that I start to think that he's actually screaming.

_He's close, he's so close, all he needs is one more suck and his release will commence. _

Too bad that'll never happen. I remove my mouth from his member with a loud 'Pop'. His body starts to shake again, his denial for a release causes his member to start turning a shade of purplish-blue.

_I guess that means that that's the pain. _

"Master?" his voice shook, "W-Why did you d-do that? I've been a good boy, and did what you told me to do."

_There's the innocent card, trying to sweeten me up with his innocence. I know what it is he wants, I think he's waited long enough, I know I have._

"Who says you've been a, 'good boy'?" I purr seductively while I rub my erection against his puckered entrance before positioning it directly on top of it, "I say you've been a naughty boy, a bad little boy, and you need to be punished." I ram myself inside his body; my groan intertwines with his moan as I go as deep as I can into that tight body. I start to thrust in and out of his body mercilessly. We've been doing this for so long, we no longer need to waste time in stretching him. He's already perfectly stretched and I see he enjoys to do things on the rough side.

"Master!" he cries while arching his back as much as he could, "Please, I'm begging you, keep hitting this spot….right here. It feels so….." he flips his head back, sweat that was on his forehead was now dripping down the sides of his face, going down his neck, before gliding down his slim shoulders. "Gooood~!" he moans out. I can't even think straight, the heat from his body is so intense that I find myself panting and increasing my own speed. His cries are like music to my ears, his cat ears are starting to slip off of his perfect head, his arms wrapping around our table as he tries to support himself while I continually abuse his prostate. I start to feel my release approaching, so I take Ciel's now purple erection into my hand and start to pump it with my thrusts. "MASTER!" he cries with a little more force of ecstasy, "I can't take much more of this….I'm about to…" moans and screams finish his incomplete sentence as he cums all over my hand. His walls clench around me tightly, and I hiss out in pleasure, slamming in and out of him before I empty myself deep within' him with a low groan of his name.

We're both panting as I slowly thrust into him to ride out my orgasm. When I pull out of him, his body instantly turns limp, and he's lying unconscious on our table. I chuckle softly at the sleeping form below me, smiling at him as I take him into my arms and gently lift up to carry into our bedroom. And just as we get to the door of our room, I brush a few damp strands of hair from his eyes so I may see his innocent sleeping form.

_I think he learned his place._

I open the door and step inside the cool room, placing Ciel in our bed before returning to the door and closing it.

_At least…..I hope he learned his place._

…

Alright, that's it, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope this ending wasn't too bad. Please Review! Do you prefer my writings in 1st person or in 3rd person? Was this story good? These are the main questions I ask myself before posting these stories. Anyway, I love you guys and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
